vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flintlock pistol
Summary Flintlock is a general term for any firearm that uses a flint striking ignition mechanism. The term may also apply to a particular form of the mechanism itself, also known as the true flintlock, that was introduced in the early 17th century, and rapidly replaced earlier firearm-ignition technologies, such as the matchlock, the wheellock, and the earlier flintlock mechanisms. The true flintlock continued to be in common use for over two centuries, replaced by percussion cap and, later, the cartridge-based systems in the early-to-mid 19th century. Although long superseded by modern firearms, flintlock weapons enjoy continuing popularity with black-powder shooting enthusiasts. Flintlock pistols were used as self-defense weapons and as a military arm. Their effective range was short, and they were frequently used as an adjunct to a sword or cutlass. Pistols were usually smoothbore although some rifled pistols were produced. Flintlock pistols came in a variety of sizes and styles which often overlap and are not well defined, many of the names we use having been applied by collectors and dealers long after the pistols were obsolete. The smallest were less than 6 inches (15 cm) long and the largest were over 20 inches (51 cm). From around the beginning of the 1700s the larger pistols got shorter, so that by the late 1700s the largest would be more like 16 inches (41 cm) long. The smallest would fit into a typical pocket or a hand warming muff and could easily be carried by women. The largest sizes would be carried in holsters across a horse's back just ahead of the saddle. In-between sizes included the coat pocket pistol, or coat pistol, which would fit into a large pocket, the coach pistol, meant to be carried on or under the seat of a coach in a bag or box, and belt pistols, sometimes equipped with a hook designed to slip over a belt or waistband. Larger pistols were called horse pistols. Arguably the most elegant of the pistol designs was the Queen Anne pistol, which was made in all sizes. Probably the high point of the mechanical development of the flintlock pistol was the British duelling pistol; it was highly reliable, water resistant and accurate. External decoration was minimal but craftsmanship was evident, and the internal works were often finished to a higher degree of craftsmanship than the exterior. Dueling pistols were the size of the horse pistols of the late 1700s, around 16 inches (41 cm) long and were usually sold in pairs along with accessories in a wooden case with compartments for each piece. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Flintlock pistol Origin: The Real World Age: Remained in use from the 1660s well into the mid-19th century before being replaced with repeating-based firearms Classification: Flintlock-operated smoothbore pistol Attack Potency: Street level (Duelling pistols used .52 caliber balls weighing 13.89 grams and shot them at 250 m/s which would result in a kinetic energy of 434 J, comparable in lethality and damaging power to .45 ACP rounds used in a M1911, though with speeds of over 385 m/s being more common and even achievable with the powders of that time, firepower could easily exceed 1000 J. Flintlocks were also effective at being bludgeoning weapons) Speed: Varies from Subsonic+ to well over Supersonic (Duelling pistols could easily shoot at speeds of 250 m/s, though speeds of well over 385 m/s and even averages of between 305-610 m/s were more common) Range: 25-50 yards (22.86-45.72 meters) Durability: Street level (Could easily be used to bludgeon someone to death and cause fractures in skulls) Weaknesses: Takes incredibly long to reload, flints had to be properly maintained or else they would not spark for the gunpowder to ignite, moisture was also a problem for the gunpowder, prone to accidental firing, barrel fouling, moisture would cause the sulfur in the gunpowder to turn into sulfuric acid and corrode the barrel, bullet quickly loses velocity at long ranges which results in it being useless at long ranges and parts were not easily replacable due to manufacturing processes not having been widespread yet during its time. Category:Tier 9 Category:Real World Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Military